


Morning Brews

by AsherWritesAStory



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Barista Craig, Creek Secret Santa, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: He was about to break. About to make himself a coffee, when the bell above the door sounded, interrupting the silence that surrounded him for the past few hours.He forced a smile, a tired one at best, and stood up to greet the man who just entered.“Good morning, what can I get for-“ he trailed off when he saw two big green doe eyes looking at him. Freckles scattered across his pale face and neck, his smile was bright and his blonde hair being held back by a black headband.





	Morning Brews

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com

He may not seem like it but he really liked his job at the local coffee shop.

He worked there with his best friend, Clyde, and even though he had to interact with people on a daily basis, he was content.

The only thing he really disliked about his job was having to work the morning shift, and it happened more than he would like it to considering the other employees had morning classes at the local university.

Why did he hate it?

Simple.

He had to get up at an ungodly hour and be all happy and nice to those early morning customers who were stopping in before they went to work so they could get their morning fix. All he really wanted to do right now was to collapse on the floor.

He wanted to go back to bed because he was tired. And he was 99.9% positive that the only thing keeping him awake right now was the strong smell of coffee that lingered around the small cafe.

He was leaning on the counter with his head propped up in the palm of one of his hands and his eyes scanning the street behind the big windows. he watched as cars drove by and he watched people walk past.

He was starting to go a little stir crazy.

Today was slow. There were only two people who came in on this rainy Thursday morning at this early hour of the day and he was starting to lose hope that anyone would show up for the rest of the day... at least until Clyde arrived at three.

He was about to break. About to make himself a coffee, when the bell above the door sounded, interrupting the silence that surrounded him for the past few hours.

He forced a smile, a tired one at best, and stood up to greet the man who just entered. 

“Good morning, what can I get for-“ he trailed off when he saw two big green doe eyes looking at him. Freckles scattered across his pale face and neck, his smile was bright and his blonde hair being held back by a black headband.

“Medium caramel macchiato, please.” The blonde smiled brightly at him as he adjusted the hold he had on the strap of his bag that was draped across his shoulder.

Craig was staring, he knew he was. But he really couldn’t help himself. This man was beautiful.

But embarrassment quickly consumed him and he looked down, punching the order into the register. 

“Ye- yeah. Of course.” The barista nodded slowly, “that’ll be $3.50.”

The blonde reached into his pocket and pulled out a $5 bill. He handed it over to the obviously flustered employee who rang him out quickly and put the change down on the counter that separated the two of them.

The blonde put the money into the tip jar and gave the barista a shy smile, his own face getting a light pink tint to it.

Craig watched for a moment before turning his back to the customer to begin making his drink... and to hide his ever growing embarrassment.

As he began to work on making the coffee he was also trying to regain his composure. And maybe some of his dignity since he, in his opinion, made an ass out of himself. It didn’t help the dark haired young man’s embarrassment when he turned around to hand this guy his freshly brewed coffee and saw that the blonde was staring at him with a deep blush on his cheeks.

He put the cup on the counter and the blonde took it with a smile, taking a sip and humming in contentment. 

“Delicious.”

“Um, have a good day,” he fumbled with his words as he gave a small wave to the blonde as he was about to leave the shop. 

The blonde looked over his shoulder and just smiled back at the barista before he made his way back out into the rain, pulling the hood of his jacket up over his hair. 

He could’ve sworn he saw the blonde wink at him before he actually left the building but maybe it was just his imagination playing a prank on him. 

But regardless it still caused his cheeks to turn a dark shade of pink. Instantly his hands went to his face as he looked down to try and hide himself.

And when his eyes went down he saw a stray napkin and a pen laying next to the napkin dispenser on the end of the counter. He quirked a brow as he reached over and pulled the napkin towards him. And instantly his face got even darker and his smile got wider.

_you have some seriously beautiful eyes - Tweek_

And written under that? It was a phone number and he couldn’t stop grinning. He folded the napkin neatly and placed it into the front pocket of his apron. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed after the blonde had left but he was all he could think about. And when the little bell chimed again it pulled the black haired young man from his thoughts. When he looked up he saw Clyde lowering the hood of his jacket. 

“What has you so happy?” The brunette asked as he made his way behind the counter to enter the back room to clock in and put his stuff away.

“Nothing Clyde... it’s nothing.”

“You sure about that buddy?”

The taller of the two lightly hit his friend on the arm and his face continued to get even redder. Clyde smiled that goofy smile of his and nudged his friend in the side.

“I know that look.”

“What look?”

“You’ve got a goofy look on your face, you’re all starry eyed and your face is as bright as a tomato. Why I think you, Craig Tucker, have developed a crush.”

“Have not.”

“I’ve known you since we were five dude, and you’re really bad at lying…”

Craig sighed.

“Why don’t you tell me about him?”

Craig grunted. He needed to talk about this guy before his head exploded.

So he gave in. He started to tell Clyde everything, even showing him the napkin he had so delicately tucked away in his pocket. 

And it was then that Craig realized that maybe working morning shifts at the coffee shop weren’t all that bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the Secreek Santa 2018 project over on tumblr.
> 
> Thank you so much for taking a little bit of time out of your day to read this, it means a lot.
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
